There is a Light That Never Goes Out
by AngelNo13Bardiel
Summary: New Year's Eve, a time to look back on what was and look ahead at what will be...which, hopefully, will be bright for the Katsuragi household. The third part in the Somewhere Out There/The Long and Winding Road arc. -SxA/Story completed/C&C appreciated-


**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Evangelion or any of the characters, they're still property of…well, whoever owns them these days. This one's part three in the **SOMEWHERE OUT THERE**/**THE LONG AND WINDING ROAD** series, so go read those first if you haven't. Which also means that it has diverged from the original series/movies timeline, so nothing Rebuild-based here either. And lastly: 'this' is thoughts and "this" is speech.

**THERE IS A LIGHT THAT NEVER GOES OUT**

* * *

><p><span>-December 31, 2018-<span>

As comfortable as he was, Shinji Ikari's internal clock made it clear that the time for sleeping in was over and the day had begun in earnest. Pulling himself out from under the heavy blanket, he slowly rubbed his eyes and took a few seconds to stretch out. "Still kinda cold in here," he thought aloud. About a minute later, he suddenly remembered the date. "Right, it's New Year's Eve," he mused. He had learned to enjoy its meaning while living away from Tokyo-3. The last day of an old year as it becomes a new one, a celebration of things to come.

Opening his door, Shinji looked across the hall at Asuka's door and remembered that those 'things to come' had promised to be much better as of late. Just a little over a week ago, he had been living with Val, only keeping the people he once shared this apartment with in his heart. Now he was home, where he felt more peace than he had in a long time. Walking into the kitchen, he was rather surprised to see Misato Katsuragi seated and looking far more awake than he was. "Good morning, Shinji," she greeted him with a smile. "It's about time you got up. I think Asuka was pretty close to dragging you out of bed herself."

"Huh?" Shinji asked, puzzled. A few seconds later, he lightly smacked his forehead as he remembered something. "Oh right, Asuka wanted to go out today." Pulling his hand away, he quickly asked, "What time is it, anyway?" Looking over at the kitchen clock told him it was well past ten in the morning. "Crap…I'm lucky she didn't kill me already."

"You're damned right you are," a voice behind Shinji spoke up. Whirling around quickly, he was greeted by the image of one Asuka Langley Sohryu. He honestly wondered how he had not heard her enter, as it wasn't like the sliding doors of the apartment were all that quiet. She stood hands-on-hips with her expression a mixture of annoyance and fondness, dressed for the winter weather outside. "Honestly, you're just plain lucky to know me," she said in an amused tone.

Shinji smiled slightly. "Of course I am, oh great and mighty Asuka-sama," he said, bowing deeply. "I am completely unworthy of basking in your greatness."

Asuka frowned at him, but the boy's earnestness made Misato burst out laughing. The redhead gave in and joined her a moment later. "Shinji, when did you learn to flirt?" the older woman asked. She leaned forward to whisper, "Better not do it too often, she might get to like it!" Asuka shot her a dirty look and stuck out her tongue, but said nothing.

Shinji shrugged and gave a nervous little smile. "I don't know," he said. "But it's kind of true, isn't it? And besides," he said, moving toward the hallway, "I like the sound of it. Asuka-sama. Asuka-_sama_." He looked at Asuka as he walked past and said, "Don't you think?" She scowled at him and he laughed, continuing to his room to get dressed for the day's activities.

Asuka chewed her lip for a moment, then turned to glare at Misato. "Really, do you have to stare when he says things like that? It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"Why Asuka, whatever do you mean?" Misato replied airily, taking a large sip from her coffee. Asuka rolled her eyes and moved to refill her own cup. "By the way," Misato continued, "did you find out who was on the phone last night?"

"No," Asuka mumbled, her displeasure evident. "He didn't say a word."

"That's odd," Misato mused. "Why wouldn't he say anything?" Asuka shrugged. Misato gave the girl a thoughtful look. "You never did care much for secrets, did you?" she murmured, then paused. "Don't you trust him?"

Asuka shook her head again. "It's not that, I just..." she began, frowning. "Who could have been on the other end?"

"Toji? Kensuke? Hell, maybe even Val." Misato shrugged. "Who knows?" She gave Asuka a predatory grin. "You're gonna grill him about it, aren't ya?"

Asuka crossed her arms and lifted her chin. "Of course not," she huffed. "Such pettiness is beneath me."

Misato just laughed at her. "Oh, you wish!" she scoffed. "I give you ten minutes at the most."

Asuka stared at her. "What?" she whined. "That's all? Do you really think I'm that much of a child?"

Asuka seemed genuinely affronted by Misato's barb, so the older woman relented a bit. "Well, okay, maybe an hour." The redhead huffed, and the older woman smirked. "C'mon, kiddo, you admitted you don't like secrets. And besides, you have to keep him on his toes, right?"

Asuka adopted an air of disinterest as she dropped some bread in the toaster. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," she asked innocently. Misato laughed and grinned at her.. Beneath her or not, Asuka was getting answers.

Soon after Asuka finished eating, Shinji returned from the bathroom, cleaned and dressed for the day. "Alright, sorry to make you wait, O Great Asuka-sama," he said, putting on his coat and presenting his outstretched hand. "Shall we go?"

Asuka glared at him, but allowed him a small laugh as she took his hand and rose from her seat. "Very well, worm," she said haughtily, "I will allow you to accompany me." They shared a laugh at that as they made their way to the front door.

"Hey, when can I expect you two back?" Misato yelled from her seat.

"You'll have to ask her," Shinji answered, jerking a thumb toward Asuka, "I'm just following along."

"Quiet, idiot," Asuka spoke, pushing him through the doorway outside. "We'll be back this afternoon, you can manage just fine without us!" she yelled back to their guardian. And with a shut of the front door, the couple had left.

Once the front door closed Pen-Pen opened the door of his fridge and waddled out, looking to see who remained in the apartment. "Looks like it's just you and me again, buddy," Misato said with a smile, reaching down to ruffle the penguin's feathers. Pen-Pen responded with a happy-sounding 'wark'. "Now then, let's go see what's on TV today…"

* * *

><p>About an hour-and-a half later, the couple walked hand-in-hand down one of the busier streets of Tokyo-3. Although he wasn't carrying any bags, Shinji looked a little haggard. "...I'm just saying, I don't get it," he finished.<p>

"Good grief, Third, why is this such a difficult concept? It's window shopping! Haven't you ever wanted to just browse and look around at all the nice things in a store?"

"No, not really," Shinji answered with a shake of his head. "I just get what I have to and then go. I don't understand why you'd look around at things you can't afford or don't even want." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's just a girl thing?"

Asuka huffed. "Of course it is, you idiot," she said, putting an almost cute enunciation on the familiar insult. She let go of his hand and flicked him in the forehead. "Boys…you just can't get something as simple as that."

Shinji sighed. "Well, I'd enjoy it more if you'd try on some of that stuff. I always like looking at you in pretty dresses." A faraway look entered his eyes. "Or looking at you in general, now that I think about it."

Asuka smirked. "Not bad, Third. But you'll have to do better than that to impress me."

Shinji gulped. "R-really? Well, um, I was thinking that afterward we could go back to the apartment, and maybe curl up in front of the TV on a big blanket or something, nice and close..." he trailed off, never noticing the blush on Asuka's cheeks. "I guess that's kinda boring, isn't it?" he added.

Asuka cleared her throat and said, "No, it's...it's fine, really. It's actually kind of romantic." She looked around nervously before regaining her composure. "First flirting, and now this...look who went and found his inner Romeo!"

"I can't help it," Shinji said. "You're just so cute sometimes, it just feels wrong not to say so." He put his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky. "And it's so much easier to say those sorts of things now that we're being honest about how we feel."

Asuka blushed a bit, then sidled a bit closer to him and took his arm. "I'm glad to see you're learning how to treat a woman properly, Third," she said quietly, not looking at him. "Keep this up and I'll definitely make it worth your while." Shinji's step faltered a bit at that. She pretended not to notice. A few steps later she stopped abruptly, her gaze drawn to a pretty dress in yet another clothing store window. "Listen, can you wait here just a second? I'll be right back."

Shinji groaned. "Oh jeez, more? Don't you ever get tired?"

"Oh, shut up," Asuka quipped. "You don't even have to go inside this time, just find a spot and wait like a good little idiot." And with that, she disappeared into the store and its many clothing racks.

Shinji sighed and turned the corner, taking a seat on a snow-free bench nearby and looking up at the sky again. Snow had begun to fall, just scattered flurries, but he found it beautiful nonetheless. It had already happened last year, but the amounts this year had been more like what Japan had seen pre-Second Impact. 'Slowly but surely, the planet's returning to normal,' he mused, looking at the crowds of people on the sidewalks and spending several minutes just taking in the city. 'Events may pass, but we always go on like we have for so long.' He found that he had these little philosophical moments in the lulls of his life lately.

"Uh…hello?" a voice from his left spoke, snapping Shinji out of his thoughts. Looking over, he saw a girl with long dark hair about his age standing next to the bench, a curious look on her face. "Sorry to startle you like that," she said.

"Uh...that's alright," Shinji said, blinking in confusion. "D-did you need something?"

The girl looked at him carefully, then said, "It is you, isn't it? Shinji Ikari."

Shinji glanced around nervously. "Um, well..." he hedged. He fidgeted some more. "That is, do I know you?"

"Oh!" the girl squeaked. "Sorry!" she added, bowing quickly. "My name is Yukiko Amano. I was in class 2-A, but you probably wouldn't have recognized me." Taking a seat at the far edge of the bench, she studied his face. "It is you, isn't it?"

Shinji swallowed once before nodding. "I thought everyone would have forgotten me by now."

"Eh?" Yukiko asked. "Are you serious? You were an Evangelion pilot! You guys were the most famous people on Earth! You're a part of history. No one could forget you." Shinji frowned at that but didn't reply. She regarded him silently, then said,"It's not as bad now, I think."

Shinji blinked. "Huh?"

"Your eyes," Yukiko said. "They were always so...melancholy," she said. She looked around uncomfortably. "So, um...if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?"

Shinji squirmed a bit. "W-well," he stammered, "it's...kind of complicated..."

"Oh!" Yukiko said. "Oh, I see. Please excuse my rudeness. It's just that..." she trailed off. Shinji didn't say anything, his gazed fixed on the ground at the foot of the bench, so she pressed on. "The whole class," she continued, "we all wondered what happened to you. We thought you'd left for good after everything that happened."

Inside the store, Asuka looked up from a rack of t-shirts, the dress she'd noticed earlier long forgotten. She was moving on to the next rack when she caught sight of Shinji talking to a vaguely familiar girl outside. She chewed her lip for a moment, one hand on her hip, then headed for the door with a muffled curse.

Shinji didn't respond for a long while. Yukiko moved to stand, saying, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's my home," Shinji said quietly.

Yukiko sat back down. "What was that?"

"This is my home," Shinji repeated. "Everything I care about is here. I couldn't stay away, not forever."

"I see," Yukiko said, shaking her head and giving a short laugh a second later. "I'm sorry, you must be thinking I'm crazy for asking you all these questions."

Shinji shook his head. "No, it's okay."

"Okay, good." Yukiko took a deep breath before speaking again. "I want you to know that the whole class was proud of you," she said. "We saw the video footage of that last battle on all the news networks after it was over. When classes started up again everyone in 2-A agreed that you fought bravely. We're very grateful."

"Please don't say things like that," Shinji said nervously.

"What? Why not? It's true!"

"No it's not! I ran away all the time, and I only ever fought when I didn't have any other choice. I hated piloting."

"You didn't run away that day," Yukiko said softly. Shinji didn't respond. "Well?" she pressed. "Why did you fight, if you hated it so much?"

Shinji looked around, focusing on nothing in particular. "Everyone would have died if I didn't fight," he mumbled. "Me, Misato, Asuka, Ayanami...everyone." He cleared his throat. "It's like I said, I didn't have any choice."

Yukiko bowed her head, her long bangs hiding her eyes. "That's what a hero is, dummy," she said, a smile in her voice. Seeing Shinji's confused look she added, "It's easy to fight if you enjoy it, but protecting others when all you want to do is run away...that's something heroes do, isn't it? What would you call someone like that, if not a hero?"

Shinji blinked. 'Am I a hero?' he wondered. 'Really? I never thought of it that way before. Is that how Asuka thinks of me? Or Misato?'

Yukiko's voice interrupted his thoughts once again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable again…"

Shinji shook his head. "Maybe you're right," he hedged. "I am glad I fought that day." He laughed nervously. "I'm just not comfortable with praise, that's all."

"Well, never let anyone tell you otherwise," Yukiko said. Silence filled the air for long moments. Then, "Um, one more thing..." At Shinji's curious look she fidgeted a bit, then blurted, "Are you, well...are you seeing anyone?"

Shinji blinked, utterly nonplussed. "W-what?"

Yukiko tried to hide her blushing face, shaking her head quickly. "N-never mind. It was a stupid question, I know…" she spoke in a flustered tone.

Shinji laughed nervously, but managed to answer her. "Actually, I am seeing someone," he said with a smile. "She's the reason I came home."

"Oh," Yukiko said, a note of disappointment in her voice. Disappointment quickly turned to curiosity as she added "Wait, who is it? Do I know her?"

Shinji couldn't help but smile at her eagerness. "Maybe," he began. "I'll tell you this much, you'll learn who it is along with everyone else when classes start up again." His smile had become a smirk by the time he was finished.

Yukiko squealed in delight. "Oh my God, you're such a tease!" she said, pouting playfully. "Jeez, you're just like Sohryu. She was always eager to keep the rumor mill running."

"If that's how you want to put it," Shinji confirmed, pleased by the comparison.

Both teens shared a small laugh at the lighter mood the conversation had taken. Then Shinji noticed a change in Yukiko's expression as she looked at something past him. "Hello, Ikari," a soft and familiar feminine voice came from behind him.

Shinji knew just who it was even before he turned around. "Hello Ayanami," he said, now facing the crimson-eyed former First Child. From her spot, Asuka continued to listen, arms folded and eyes closed, concentrating on hearing every word.

Yukiko looked back and forth between the two former Children, and said, "Um, listen...I'd love to stay, but I have some errands to run." Standing from her seat on the other end of the bench, she continued. "I figured I'd just stop by and talk for a while."

"You don't have to do that, Amano," Shinji began. "I'm sure Rei wouldn't mind-"

"No, really," Yukiko interjected, "I must be going. But it was nice talking with you. And I'm glad you're doing better," she told him with a smile. Turning to continue her previous trek down the sidewalk, she looked back and waved. "See you later, Ikari, Ayanami." And just as quick as she had entered his day, she had reentered the crowd.

Shinji waved back until he could no longer see Yukiko, then turned back toward Rei. "And what brings you out today?" he asked her.

Rei walked over and sat down on the side of the bench Yukiko had vacated. "The fresh winter air is supposed to be good for one's health, so I chose to take a walk," she explained. "Did I interrupt you?"

Shinji shook his head. "No, she was just surprised to see me again," he said. "She was in class 2-A, just like us."

"I see," Rei replied. "Her curiosity is not surprising. Your return was unexpected."

"You're talking about last week, right?" Shinji asked.

"I did not know whether or not you still lived," Rei said. "You are not like me, not..." Her eyes widened slightly at the flash of comprehension in his eyes. "You know, do you not?" Shinji nodded. She looked away, mulling the information over in her mind. She turned back and said, "In the past this information appeared to frighten you, but that no longer seems to be the case. Is this correct?" He was silent for a moment, before he nodded again. "Very well," she said. "I wish to know why."

"Learning about...what you were...it really scared me, Ayanami," Shinji began. "But as time passed, I think it began to matter less and less. You're still Ayanami. You're not the Ayanami I knew, but I think a part of her is still in you. That's all that really matters."

Rei gave him a small smile. "Despite her apparent distaste towards me," she added as Shinji fell silent for a moment, "I suppose I should thank Dr. Akagi for what she did...for now I am truly unique."

"Yes, I agree," Shinji said, nodding earnestly. He paused a moment, then said, "Ayanami, I...um..." He scratched his head, unsure as to how to proceed. "Would it be okay if...I mean, I just wanted to say that...sister, that's it! Um, I think of you as a sister. I think." Rei blinked at that, and he hurried to add, "It's because my father, he...he created you, and he used my mother to do it, and..." he broke off, realizing he was babbling. "I hope that's okay." He blushed, then finally fell silent.

Rei was silent, her shock evident. In a rare display of courage Shinji reached over and took one of her hands in his own, squeezing gently. After a moment she responded in kind. "Thank you," she said, the words still unfamiliar to her.

Shinji relaxed a bit, smiling at her. "You're welcome," he replied. "Are you well, now? When my father...did you...?"

"I regret his loss," Rei said, "just as I regret the loss of any human life. But I do not miss him." Rei smiled slightly at Shinji's surprised expression. "Time has passed," she said. "I have come to understand things differently. I was a tool to him, nothing more...and I resent the way he treated me."

Shinji looked down at the sidewalk. "I don't blame you," he said bitterly. "Mother was the only one he ever truly loved."

Rei gave him a level look. "You are angry," she said, "but you do not hate him, correct?"

"I don't know," Shinji admitted. "I hate the things he did, but..." he trailed off. After a moment he added, "I can't hate him for wanting mother back." He stared at his shoes for a bit before saying, "But even still, what he did to you...I can't forgive him for that. And I don't think mother would have wanted it, either."

Rei smiled in response. "The persistence of loss can be a heavy thing indeed, enough to change the fabric of a person," she told him. "I read that quote once and I believe it is apt for the situation, is it not?"

Shinji thought a bit, then nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He scratched his head, then said, "It's really good to see you again, Ayanami." He blinked as a sudden thought came to him. "Hey, are you busy tonight?"

"No," Rei answered, "should I be?"

"Well, it's New Year's Eve," Shinji explained. "I thought that maybe you had something planned."

"I understand the significance of the holiday, but I am unsure as to how to celebrate it," Rei explained.

"Then would you like to come to Misato's apartment to celebrate it with us?" Shinji asked her. "I'll explain it to you then."

Rei frowned, her eyes darting toward Asuka's hiding place. "The Second might object," she said.

Shinji laughed. "No, it will be fine. Asuka's not as mean as she used to be. C'mon, Ayanami, it will be fun."

Rei thought it over for a few seconds. "Very well," she replied. "What time shall I be present?"

"I'd guess around five would be alright," Shinji told her, looking at his watch. "I really should be looking for Asuka, she's been looking in that store for a while now."

"I did not know she was with you," Rei said. "Is there something she required?"

"Nah, she just wanted to go window shopping," Shinji explained.

Rei cocked her head to the side, confused by his sentence. "I do not understand, why would she need to purchase a window? I was unaware that Major Katsuragi's apartment had need of another."

Shinji shook his head, laughing a little. "No Rei, 'window shopping' means she's just browsing without the intent of actually buying anything."

Rei looked puzzled. "For what purpose?"

Shinji shrugged. "I dunno, I don't get it either. She says it's a girl thing."

"Strange," Rei said, standing up. "Even now, the Second remains closed to me. Such a peculiar creature." She smiled slightly at Shinji's incredulous look, well aware of the irony behind her statement.

Shinji blinked a few times, confused, then laughed lightly as he grasped her intent. "I like your sense of humor, Ayanami. It suits you," he said, standing up as well. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then."

Rei nodded. "Yes, I shall be there," she said, turning to walk away. "I am also glad we could speak with one another. I would like to do so again, Ikari."

Shinji waved a hand at her overly-formal nature. "Please, call me Shinji. I think we're good enough friends at this point for that to be alright."

Rei frowned thoughtfully. "If that is so you must also call me Rei, correct?" Shinji nodded eagerly, as she turned to leave. "Very well then. I will see you later, Shinji."

Rei turned the corner as she continued on her walk, giving Asuka a slight smile as she did so. The startled redhead returned her look, but said nothing as Rei passed her and continued up the street. "Why do I still hate her so much?" she mumbled to herself.

As he turned to head into the clothing store, Shinji nearly ran into Asuka walking out. "I had begun to wonder," he teased. "Must've been something pretty good in there to hold your interest that long."

Asuka merely shrugged, no indication that she was anything less than relaxed. "Meh, I've seen better." The couple let a peaceful silence fall over them as they resumed their hand-in-hand stroll, during which time, the former Second Child shot curious glances at her boyfriend every now and then…

* * *

><p>After another two hours (and a small lunch), Shinji and Asuka found themselves seated on the ground at the overlook bluff he had shown her last week. It was where Misato had shown him a view of the city after his first battle, a place he had gone to a few times before to clear his head. "I'll never get tired of the view from here," he thought aloud, noticing how different this view of Tokyo-3 looked with the snow falling.<p>

"It's a sight to behold, alright," Asuka agreed. She looked over at Shinji, noting the distracted look in his eyes. "I know that look. You've got something on your mind, don't you?"

"W-well..." Shinji began, looking down at the snow-covered grass. "It's about, um…the other night..."

Asuka blushed, looking away. "...and what about it?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Well, um..." Shinji paused. "Should we have done that?"

Asuka's head whipped around quickly to face him. "Wh…what?" she said, her tone somewhat alarmed.

"N-no, no," Shinji quickly spoke up, putting up his hands in a defensive gesture. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I meant…" he stopped here to slow his breathing and collect his words. "I mean, are we taking things too fast? When we piloted, I was never sure when our…numbers would come up. But we don't have that overhead anymore, so I just thought that-"

"Stop right there," Asuka cut him off, raising a hand to cover Shinji's mouth. "You really do overthink these things sometimes," she said, shaking her head. "Shinji, you know I'm not the kind of girl to say or do things she doesn't mean, right?" Her eyes narrowed when she saw his skeptical look. "I mean now, idiot, not before." Seeing him nod in agreement, she lowered her hand and continued. "Then you should know very well I meant ever single word," she explained. "I said I loved you, didn't I?"

"Y-yeah, but..." Shinji tried to speak.

"But what? Honestly, why do boys have to make things so complicated?" Asuka ignored his incredulous squeak. "We're adults now, idiot. It's fine if we want to..." she waved her hands a bit "...do what we did," she finished. "As long as you feel okay about it you shouldn't worry so much." She shifted uncomfortably, then gave him a piercing look. "You DO feel okay about it, right?" Her tone was demanding, but she couldn't hide the note of worry in it.

Shinji nodded quickly. "Yes, of course!"

"Good," Asuka said, huffing slightly. "Then there's no problem."

"W-well, if you're sure..." Shinji replied.

"Of course I am," Asuka whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. She was silent for a moment, then said "I thought it would hurt more."

Shinji blinked. "Huh?"

"I heard all these stories from the other girls when I was in university in Germany, and I thought the first time was supposed to hurt a lot. But it barely hurt at all."

"Uh…guess you were just lucky, huh?" Shinji mused, blushing heavily. 'Why is talking about sex so damn hard?' he thought.

"Yeah, maybe," Asuka said. "How did you learn to do all of that, anyway?" she asked. "Are you an idiot savant when it comes to sex, too?" She grinned wickedly. "Or maybe you really are a perverted little hentai, and you learned all about it on the Internet, hmm?"

Shinji rubbed his head uncomfortably. "C'mon Asuka, you know it's not like that," he said with a strained laugh. He brought his hand down, then said, "I was just kind of winging it, really. All I knew was that I wanted to make you feel good, so I did whatever seemed to work..." He let the thought trail off, shifting uncomfortably. "I guess I did okay though, right?"

"It wasn't bad, I guess," Asuka said with a shrug, "for such a complete and total pervert."

Shinji gulped, decidedly uncomfortable. 'Wasn't bad?' he thought. He began to panic, his thoughts racing in a dozen different directions, before Asuka leaned in to give his ear a playful nip. She laughed at his startled yelp, so delightfully cute, and soothed her target with a lick of her tongue.

"Don't worry, Third," Asuka said, her breathy voice in his ear scattering his thoughts completely, "I'll give you a chance to show me it wasn't just beginner's luck a bit later." Shinji's eyes widened, a big goofy grin appearing on his face. He looked over at her, but her face was completely neutral, as though she hadn't said a thing. "So what was up with that girl earlier?" she asked. He blinked, confused. "Amano or something, right? Wasn't she in our class?"

Shinji felt his entire body go rigid. "Asuka…" he started.

"Don't misunderstand, Shinji," Asuka reassured him. "I'm not jealous or anything. I'm just curious, that's all."

"Oh…" Shinji sighed, feeling the tension leave his body.

"She was right, though," Asuka resumed. "You should be proud of what you did. You protected all of this," she paused to motion out at the city before them, "and all of the people living here. No one asked you, no one commanded you. You did it for the people that mattered to you. That's a hero no matter how you look at it."

Shinji was silent a moment, before he gave Asuka a gentle squeeze. "Thanks, Asuka," he said softly. "That means a lot to me."

"Anytime," Asuka replied, a bit of discomfort in her voice at his display of affection. "Did you actually tell her we were dating?" she asked.

Shinji's eyes went wide. "N-no!" he stammered. "I was all vague about it...But even if I wasn't...well, it won't be a secret for long, right? I mean, it's not like we have anything to hide..."

"...I suppose," Asuka allowed.

"So, um, I guess that means you saw me with Rei too, huh?" Shinji asked.

Asuka growled. "I still can't stand that girl." She shook off her anger with a sigh and said, "Do you really think of her as a sister?"

Shinji smiled, blushing a little. "Well...I think so. After what Father did to her I don't think she could be anything else, do you? And even apart from that, he...my mother..." Asuka said nothing, apparently lost in thought. "Asuka?" he asked.

Asuka blinked, then shook herself. "Huh?" she asked. Shinji was looking down at her, curiosity in his eyes. "Oh, it's nothing," she said. He didn't seem convinced. She looked up at him, frowned and said, "I'll tell you later, okay? I don't wanna talk about it right now." He said nothing, deciding to let the matter drop.

A few minutes later, Asuka asked, "What were you whispering about at the end, anyway? And another thing, what was up with that phone call last night?" She glared at Shinji, daring him to lie to her.

Asuka was almost shocked when Shinji had the nerve to chuckle at her. "Well," he said, a timid smile gracing his lips. "They're, um...they're surprises."

Asuka glared at him. "I don't like secrets, Third."

"D-don't worry," Shinji said, "it'll be good. I promise you'll like it."

Asuka intensified her glare for a moment, before finally relenting. "Fine then," she huffed, "we'll just see if this 'surprise' of yours is worth it." She rose to her feet, brushing off the seat of her pants."'I think we've been here long enough, let's get moving again."

Shinji nodded and got up as well, reaching out to take hold of Asuka's hand again as the couple resumed their trip back into the main part of the city...

* * *

><p>It was after four-thirty in the afternoon before Shinji and Asuka made it back to the apartment complex. They took their time walking back from the overlook, making sure to stop and pick up something to make for dinner. Both teens could hear the sound of conversation coming from the living room as they entered the apartment. "Didn't expect to have company tonight," Asuka thought aloud. "Who do you think it is?"<p>

"I'm not sure," Shinji said. Asuka shot him a look, eyes narrowed, but he was already heading into the apartment. "We're home!" he yelled into the apartment, sitting the bag of groceries down on the kitchen table.

"Welcome home," Misato's voice came from the other room. "Come on in, we have a guest."

Asuka's look became a glare, and Shinji gave a little laugh and shrugged nervously. Walking into the living room, the teens were met by the sight of Misato seated on the couch with someone they hadn't seen in over a week. "I thought you'd be here by now," he spoke up, giving the guest a smile.

"Long time no see, mister," Valerie Dyne greeted him, a cup of coffee in hand. "I haven't been here long, if you're wondering." She rose from her seat and walked over to Shinji, giving him a big hug. "How've you been, young man?"

Shinji returned the hug for a few seconds before stepping back. "Better, thankfully," he answered. "I'll bet it's been quiet around your house, huh?"

"It's not as though you were a noisy person while you were there, you know," Val replied. "Sometimes, I forgot you had left."

Asuka gave Val an appraising look then turned to Shinji, the tension between them draining away as she said, "So that's who you called yesterday."

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, I figured it would be okay to invite her over for New Year's Eve." He learned to the side to look at Misato. "It's alright, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Misato said, waving a hand. "I had said I wanted to meet her, didn't I?"

"That means you invited Rei over too, didn't you?" Asuka asked. "That's your 'surprise', ja?"

"Yeah," Shinji told her. "I figured I could make it a…family moment, I guess. Sorta." He quickly thought of something. "You...didn't have plans for us, did you? I knew I should have asked," he said with a sigh.

"Not really," Asuka replied, shrugging and walking over to the closet to hang up her coat. "Nothing that couldn't be done some other night." Shinji removed and hung up his own coat before moving into the kitchen to put the groceries away. "Hang on a second, I'll come help," the redhead said, following him.

Shinji blinked in confusion, earning him an irritated look from Asuka. "What?" she huffed. "I'm not entirely useless around the kitchen, you know. I had to develop some skills if I was going to survive living with her." She jerked a thumb toward the living room.

"Hey!" Misato barked. "I heard that!" Asuka dismissed her with a wave.

"It's not that," Shinji said. 'It's just that...you never help,' he thought.

Asuka's eyes narrowed. "Just get started already," she huffed, shoving him into the kitchen. "Honestly, Third, you need to learn to appreciate your good fortune. Most people would kill to have someone with my talents offering to help them out."

Shinji opened his mouth to argue, then thought better of it. Instead he smiled and said, "Thanks, Asuka."

"Hmph," Asuka said, her cheeks coloring as she got to work. She muttered something about 'stupid Shinji' under her breath as she did so, and Shinji smiled again when he realized there was no heat in it. Preparations for dinner continued in companionable silence.

As the couple continued to start making the evening meal, Misato and Val watched them from the couch. "It's almost too cute, isn't it?" the former major asked.

"It sure is," Val agreed. "Have they always been like that?"

Misato shook her head. "No, but that would have been nice," she replied. "They really used to tear into one another before he left. It was so awful, what we did to them, and they...they didn't take it well." She gave Val a weak smile and looked away, unable to meet the other woman's eyes. After taking a minute to regain her composure she added, "But they've been a lot nicer about it since he came home. Time heals all wounds, I guess." She sighed heavily. "Just like me and Kaji..." she paused a moment, giving her guest a nervous smile. "Well, maybe not exactly."

"Yeah, I heard about him from Shinji," Val said. "Sounds like he was a pretty neat guy." At Misato's wistful look, she added, "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Misato shook her head. "No, it's alright. I don't want to forget him, and I can't expect people to avoid talking about him forever. It just hurts, you know?"

The next twenty minutes passed as the women continued talking and the couple in the kitchen continued preparing dinner. At five minutes to five, the front door buzzer sounded in the apartment. "I'll get it," Shinji said, walking over to open it for the evening's other guest.

On the other side stood Rei. "Hello Shinji," she said, walking inside the apartment. "Am I early?"

Shinji helped Rei remove her coat and handed it back to her. "It's fine, Rei," he answered. "Asuka and I are preparing dinner, why don't you go into the living room with the others?"

"Others?" Rei questioned. As she passed through the kitchen and into the living room, she was greeted by Misato and Val. "Good evening, Major Katsuragi," she addressed her former NERV superior. She turned to look at the other woman, not recognizing her.

Val extended her hand towards the blue-haired girl. "Nice to meet you, I'm Valerie Dyne," she told her. "You must be Rei Ayanami."

Instead of taking the offered hand, Rei bowed deeply to her. "I am pleased to meet you. Shinji spoke very highly of you."

"As he did about you, young lady," Val replied. "You're even more of a porcelain beauty than he described."

Rei blushed slightly at Val's words. "You…embarrass me," she said, and eerie echo of words she had spoken to Shinji once. Taking a seat on the floor across from the couch, she addressed Misato. "Have you been well?"

"It's been an interesting week," Misato answered. "At least the place is cleaner than it has been in a long time."

"That is understandable," Rei said, with a glance toward Shinji.

"I'm definitely gonna miss him around the house," Val said after taking a drink from her cup. "He's easily the neatest roommate I've ever had."

This small talk went on until Shinji announced that dinner was finished. After enjoying the meal and the conversation along with it, they went into the living room to sit around and continue talking. "Hey Val, tell me about getting to know Shinji," Misato began, retrieving the champagne from last week and several glasses.

"Wow, talk about climbing a mountain," Val began, taking one of the offered glasses and waiting for Misato to fill it. "Well, let's see…I had been in Japan for just a few months before I hear all Hell break loose over in Tokyo-3. Like a lot of people, I just crossed my fingers and waited it out. A little while after all the sounds of fighting stopped, there's this noise at the door, like something landing against it." She paused to take a drink of the effervescent liquid. "And what do I find on the other side?" She motioned over to Shinji. "This poor boy, bloody and out cold. Honestly, I'm still amazed he made it that far on foot with those injuries."

Asuka stole a quick glance at Shinji, noticing his far-off look. She gave him a light punch in the arm, which snapped him out of it. "Oh, sorry," he whispered to her. "I just...for a minute, it was like I was back there again."

"I didn't know who he was or where he'd come from," Val continued. "But I've never been one to turn away people in need. So I retrieved a tarp from the closet and dragged him into the bathroom and begun working to patch up his wounds."

"That seems like a lot to do for someone that just fell out at your doorstep," Misato spoke up.

"I'm a registered nurse. And these days, I'm working at a clinic in Tokyo-2," Val explained. "Helping people is what I do. Blame the Hippocratic Oath, I suppose. Anyway…he had a lot of laceration injuries, but none of them were too serious for me to patch up. After that, I pulled him into the guest bedroom and laid him on the bed and waited for him to regain consciousness. I kept watch over him for almost three months before he finally came to."

"Oh…Shinji…" Misato spoke sadly, covering her mouth and looking over at him.

"And that's when the real work began," Val said, draining the last of the champagne from her glass.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"He didn't speak for almost a year after he woke up," Val resumed. "At first, I did what I could to try and get him to say something. I told him about myself, my hometown, pretty much my whole story. I figured maybe I could trigger something in him to not just sit there and look so sullen."

"And what made you think you could do it?" Asuka questioned, genuinely interested at the story.

Val shook her head. "I didn't think I could, but I still wanted to try. I took a lot of psych courses in college," Val replied. "I've seen a lot of people in that kind of state after the Angels started attacking, and I've had to work with more than my fair share of them. I just thought…I dunno, I could try and help him work through it. I didn't like those sad eyes of his, they held far too much emotional weight for someone his age."

"Did you ever have anyone show up looking for him?" Misato asked.

Val nodded. "Yeah. Once while he was unconscious, and again just short of a year later," she explained. "The first time is when I learned his name and just who he was. I guess I didn't turn him in at first because...I don't know, something about handing someone his age that shell-shocked over to the people that made him pilot didn't sit right with me. I lied the second time because, even though he still hadn't spoken to me, I knew he didn't want to go back himself. A few weeks after that, I finally got him to start speaking back to me. And I was kinda glad, to be honest. One-way conversations can only go on for so long before you question your own sanity."

"I'm sorry I was such a poor guest for so long," Shinji apologized, lifting his head up to smile at her. "I can't thank you enough for all you did to get me out of that hole I'd dug for myself."

Val shook her head. "Oh, you're welcome, Shinji. Given everything you told me after that, I think it was understandable." She turned to the others. "And slowly but surely, he told me all about his life in Tokyo-3 and all of you. He finally started moving around more than what was necessary to prevent muscle atrophy, getting into the habit of cleaning anything he found that needed it."

"Clean, clean, clean," Asuka teased with a smirk, "that's all you ever do. You're like a compulsive little maid, Shinji." Her eyes brightened. "Ooh, I know! Maybe we can get you a maid's outfit! What do you think?" She turned to him expectantly, ready to pounce, but he just crossed his arms and gave a disdainful sniff, choosing not to dignify her remark with a reply. "Aw, you're no fun,' she pouted."

Val and Misato both shared a short laugh before the American woman continued. "We'd just sit around and talk about little things, nothing important. Every once in a while, we'd end up on an issue that dealt with his time here. I got to know all of you," she said, looking around at the other females in the room, "from what he told me." Her line-of-sight then focused on Asuka. "And there was always this look in his eyes when talking about you."

'Whipped, you mean?' Asuka thought with a smirk. "So you knew before even he did, huh?" she asked.

Val nodded. "Poor boy never knew just how bad he had it for you until I had to spell it out for him. Smart kid, but a little thick on some subjects."

Asuka merely smirked and nodded in agreement. "Is that when he made the tape?"

"No, that was actually my idea," Val admitted. "I don't think he even understood what I was planning until he saw you standing in my home."

Asuka blinked, then gave a short laugh as everything clicked. "Ah-hah!" she said. "You sent it!"

Val gave her a big grin. "I told him it would be good to say what he wanted to you on audio and purge himself of what he was feeling. I just didn't tell him I was intending on mailing it to you. Waited six months to set things in motion. The address wasn't too hard to come up with, thankfully."

Asuka smirked. "Pretty sneaky," she said. She turned to Shinji and added, "I like her."

Val laughed. "Why thank you, ma'am."

"I had my suspicions," Shinji cut in, "but I didn't know for certain until I saw you there, Asuka."

Asuka smiled at Shinji, elbowing him in the ribs. "Good thing you had someone smarter than you looking out for you, Third."

Shinji frowned, then shut her up by leaning in for a quick, hard kiss. The former Second Child turned a very bright shade of red, not used to having an audience for her more tender moments with him.

"Aww, that's a moment worthy of a picture if I ever saw one," Val said, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, you'll enjoy this little morsel, then," Misato said, a bit tipsy. "C'mere." She beckoned Val over to whisper into the other woman's ear.

"What the hell...?" Asuka's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh, no way! Don't you dare, you bitch! That's private!"

"Tough luck, kiddo. You let the cat out of the bag, so no turning back now. Besides," Misato explained, smirking, "she's family, right? Shinji said so." She leaned in and put a hand over her mouth as she whispered something to Val. For a few seconds, the other woman merely looked curious. But then her curiosity was replaced with a knowing smile as she looked approvingly at Shinji and Asuka.

Shinji felt completely out-of-the-loop. "What's she talking about, Asuka?" The redhead looked over at him with that 'you-know-what' look as he slowly got it…at which time his blush quickly matched hers. "W-wait, how does Misato even know?"

"Because I caught her coming out of your room that morning," Misato answered for Asuka. "She was _soooooo_ embarrassed at being caught."

"Why was she coming out of Shinji's room?" Rei asked from her spot on the floor. "For what reason would she not wish to share this information with you?" She frowned. "The meaning of this exchange eludes me.'

"Oh please God, kill me now," Asuka moaned, burying her face in her hands. She had forgotten about Ayanami.

Misato didn't miss a beat, motioning Rei over to share in the exchange. Her confusion gave way to understanding as the older woman related the events of the night in question. "I see," she said, nodding. "Then according to Sohryu's account last week, it would seem that the next step beyond 'affection' would be 'sexual intercourse'. Is my assessment correct, Major?"

"Well, there's more to it than that…" Misato said nervously.

"Oh? Please elaborate," Rei queried. "I wish to avoid confusion if at all possible."

"Uh...sure thing, Rei," Misato quickly recovered. She leered at Shinji and Asuka, deciding to throw the spotlight back onto her 'children'. "Maybe you two would like to fill us in on the specifics, hmm?" she asked, her voice full of false innocence.

Shinji joined Asuka in burying his face in his hands. It was going to be one long night…

* * *

><p>The twilight before dawn found Shinji on the roof of the apartment complex. He heard the door to the roof's stairwell open, and turned to see Asuka emerge with two large blankets in hand. "Guten morgen," she said to Shinji. "Feeling a little restless, are we?" She motioned for him to stand, and when he did so, she laid the smaller of the two blankets on the rooftop before handing him the larger one. "Go ahead and sit down, I figured you wouldn't wanna freeze your ass off."<p>

"Thanks, but…where's yours?" Shinji asked, a little puzzled. She just stared at him, her head cocked in a way that left him feeling incredibly stupid. He frowned for a moment, but then his eyes widened as he caught on. "Oh," he said. She rolled her eyes. He sat down and held the blanket open for her, waiting for her to take her place at his side.

"Mmm," Asuka purred contently. "So...how long have you been up?"

"About an hour," Shinji answered. "I didn't want to, though. You were half on top of me, and it felt really nice." He missed her blush at that. "But I had to pee, so it couldn't be helped. Afterward, Misato helped me get everyone situated; she gave Val the couch and we helped you and Rei to the beds. Then she went to bed and I came up here. I was surprised," he added. "You were a lot lighter than I thought you'd be."

"Careful Third," Asuka growled, pointedly tapping his chest with one graceful finger. "One wrong word and you're a dead man." Shinji gulped and nodded. "Good boy," she said with a smirk. "That was a good bit of foresight on your part, though. If I had woken up on the floor, with my neck all tightened up, it would have been...unfortunate." Shinji gulped again and she gave a low chuckle. Then she frowned and said, "And I suppose Ayanami got your bed?"

"Well," Shinji shrugged, "it was the only one left, so..."

"Mmm." Asuka let that thought go, and after a minute gave a short laugh. "You have to admit, it was funny seeing her wobble like that."

Shinji laughed in turn. "I think that might have been the first time she's ever had alcohol. She didn't have that much, and she's heavier than you are." He tensed a bit as he realized what he'd just said. 'Crap', he thought.

But Asuka just snuggled closer to him. "Is she now?" she purred. Her finger was lazily tracing circles on his chest. "And did you like having your hands on her, putting her in your bed and all?"

Shinji choked, his voice reduced to a high-pitched squeak. "S-s-sist...sister!" he gasped. "S-she's my s-sister! I didn't- I don't- I'd never-"

Asuka just chuckled and gave his chest a gentle pat. "Relax, Shinji. I'm just messing with you."

Shinji nearly collapsed with relief. Then, after gasping for breath for several seconds, he turned his head to scowl at her. "You're mean," he sulked.

"I am, I really am," Asuka snickered. "So," she continued, "You just came up here after? Aren't you tired?"

"No, I was awake by then, and I usually get up around now anyway."

"So then what are you doing up here?" Asuka asked.

"Waiting around to watch the sunrise," Shinji began. "I did it a lot for the last couple of years. At first I hated it because it meant I was still alive, but as I got better I began to think of it as...a symbol, I guess. A symbol of hope. It's like the dawn of a new day represents the promise of better things to come, and better times in the future."

Asuka gagged, thoroughly nauseated. "Geez, Third, could you be any sappier?" Shinji stiffened in response, but said nothing. Asuka bit her lip for a moment. "I guess you're right though," she admitted. "It does feel kind of hopeful."

Shinji relaxed, nodding eagerly. "And for me, it really is. I have my family now, my friends. I think I'm really happy for the first time in...maybe forever. And I have you here! I'm so happy about that. It means everything to me." He gave her a gentle squeeze.

Asuka could feel the tension in him. 'You think I'll attack you for that, don't you?' she thought. Instead she gave him a wistful little smile and said, "You're such an idiot." The words were harsh, but her tone was gentle, even affectionate. He tightened his hold on her and she pressed closer to him. "This is nice," she said. "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"As long as you'll put up with me, I'll give anything you want," Shinji replied.

"That's good, stupid Shinji," Asuka breathed softly. "I think you'll like what I want." She could feel his pulse quicken at that, and she smiled to herself in response. Soon after the sun slowly rose over the horizon, casting its orange glow across the whole of Tokyo-3. "Happy New Year, Shinji."

"Happy New Year, Asuka. I love you so much." Shinji pulled away from Asuka, lifting her chin to give her a gentle kiss. Then he gave her a goofy smile before pulling her close with a happy little sigh. 'I really am happy,' he thought. 'Everything was so terrible for awhile, but recently... it's like the world's healing, and me along with it. And I can't help but think the best is yet to come...'

*******THE END*******

**A/N:** Well, that's another revisit to this story arc. I figured there should be a little "quality time" between the two families Shinji has known from this timeline…and, of course, more WAFFy time between him and Asuka. Hey, you knew to expect that much when you walked in. I'm just giving the people what they want…and having a little fun of my own on the way.

I would like to take this time to mention that while working on this fic (and back in the real world), I met a very nice young woman. We've been dating for around two weeks, and my dear readers...I'm in love. We connect on so many different levels and on so many interests, it's like I was given a golden ticket. Just goes to show that if you wait long enough, you'll eventually find what you're looking for. Take that, Bono.

Next, because they haven't been seen in a while…

*******Omake time!*******

Once again, the camera pans back into the same small space the audience has been familiar with for years to find the author, at the computer again, putting the last touches on the work above.

Bardi: (sighs) And another one bites the dust… (turns towards camera) Ah, hi again. Looks like I've had quite a hot streak lately, eh?

Upon hearing the author speaking, Rain pops into the room.

Rain: Done already? (looks at camera, smiling and waving) Oh, hey there.

Bardi: (turns toward her) Yep. I hope this run continues…there's still more to do. There's just no rest for the wicked, eh?

Rain: Uh-huh, you're still stalling on Sanctions and Legacy…

Bardi: (hangs head) Yeah, yeah, yeah…remind me again, will you? (looks back up at her) So…how's Mitsumi? Any change yet?

Rain: (shakes head) Not today, no. (motions towards camera) Do they know?

Bardi: (facepalms) Oh crap, I forgot… (looks at camera) I had mentioned in the last couple of fics that she'd been sick or unable to be reached, huh? Well, I'll bet it wasn't quite what you were thinking… (shakes head) You know, it would explain things better if I just show you guys.

Getting up from his chair, the author walks out of the room and down the hall (with Rain following close by). Turning the doorknob on the door to Mitsumi's room, he stops before opening it and turns back to the camera.

Bardi: I'm gonna warn you: this rates pretty high on the weird-shit-o-meter.

Fully opening the door, he steps aside to show the camera the room's occupants. The rest of Mitsumi's sisters sit in various spots around the room, each acknowledging the room's latest guests. And hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room is a slightly large cocoon (roughly two-and-a-half feet around and five feet long).

Bardi: (turns towards camera) Let's see…how to explain this as best as I can? Long story short: whatever kind of beings Mitsumi and her sisters are, they apparently undergo a flu-like sickness and then cocoon themselves when undergoing the change from "adolescent" to "adult" development. Honestly, I always thought they were as grown as they were gonna get…

Kara: (leaning back in chair) Shows just how much you knew, baka-author.

Bardi: (in a sarcastic tone) Oh yeah, sure, just remind me that I don't know enough about fairies and pixies. I mean, y'know, beyond the ones that involve Black Francis…

Kara: (snorts, flipping the author a middle finger) Smartass.

Bardi: (sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose) Sorry. I'm just worried, that's all. How long is this supposed to last anyway?

Angelina: (thumbing through a book, scanning pages) Umm…it says it usually takes a week to complete the cycle.

Bardi: (lets out a deep breath) Oh, well that's a relief. It's been about that long since it started.

Rain: (tugging at his sleeve) Listen…I don't know if it's the right time, but…

Bardi: (turns toward her) Lemme guess: time to entertain our guests?

Rain: (nervous) Y-yeah. We had something lined up before all this began, so…

Bardi: (leans down to pat her on the head, smiling) I don't think it'll be a problem. (turning towards Angelina) The whole process is basically on automatic, right? There's nothing someone on the outside has to do?

Angelina: (flips through her book for a few seconds, scanning several pages) Nope. Not all that different from a caterpillar's metamorphosis, actually.

Bardi: (looks around the room at the fairies) Well then, shall we be off?

Nodding, Mitsumi's sisters follow the author out into the hall and into the studio room. Taking their places on stage and with their instruments of choice (Kara on acoustic guitar, Magdalena on bass, Angelina on keyboards, Akari on drums), the author turns towards Rain.

Bardi: (points towards the microphone) You want me up there?

Rain: (shakes head) Nah, I think I'd like to try this time.

Bardi: (takes a seat out front) Heh, that's alright. Everyone needs their chance to shine, right?

Rain nods and takes her place behind the microphone stand. A quiet discussion takes place between the fairies before the lights go down and Akari counts off a "one-two-three-four" beat. The drums, bass, and acoustic guitar make a quick beat/chord before following up with several more before settling into a mid-tempo rhythm.

Rain: (singing)_  
>Take me out tonight<br>Where there's music  
>And there's people<br>And they're young and alive  
>Driving in your car<br>I never, never want to go home  
>Because I haven't got one anymore<em>

_Take me out tonight  
>Because I want to see people<br>And I want to see life  
>Driving in your car<br>Oh, please don't drop me home  
>Because it's not my home, it's their home<br>And I'm welcome no more_

During the lull between verse and chorus, the keyboards begin playing orchestral string sounds along with the other instrumentation.

Rain: (singing)_  
>And if a double-decker bus<br>Crashes into us  
>To die by your side<br>Is such a heavenly way to die  
>And if a ten-ton truck<br>Kills the both of us  
>To die by your side<br>Well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine_

_Take me out tonight  
>Take me anywhere<br>I don't care, I don't care, I don't care  
>And in the darkened underpass, I thought<br>"Oh God, my chance has come at last!"  
>But then, a strange fear gripped me<br>And I just couldn't ask_

_Take me out tonight  
>Oh, take me anywhere<br>I don't care, I don't care, I don't care  
>Driving in your car<br>I never, never want to go home  
>Because I haven't got one<br>Oh, I haven't got one_

_And if a double-decker bus  
>Crashes into us<br>To die by your side  
>Is such a heavenly way to die<br>And if a ten-ton truck  
>Kills the both of us<br>To die by your side  
>Well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine<em>

_Oh, there is a light and it never goes out  
>There is a light and it never goes out<br>There is a light and it never goes out  
>There is a light and it never goes out<br>There is a light and it never goes out  
>There is a light and it never goes out<br>There is a light and it never goes out  
>There is a light and it never goes out<em>

The song's instruments continue on for a few more bars before slowing to one final beat/chord. As the room's lights come back up, the author stands and claps enthusiastically.

Bardi: That was very good, girls. I'd like to think Morrissey would be quite proud.

Rain: (giggling) Heh, thanks. (expression suddenly changes and ears perk up) Wait, what's that sound?

The other girls also begin notice it, placing their instruments down and quickly leaving the room along with Rain.

Bardi: (puzzled) Now what the heck do you suppose-

A short cry from the other room quickly snaps the author's attention back towards the hallway. He rises from his seat and heads back towards the source of the sound, Mitsumi's room.

Bardi: (swiftly poking his head through the doorway) Hold on just a second, what the he-

Any of the remaining sentence dies in the author's throat as he takes in the scene in the room. The fairies are all gathered around the now-open cocoon. Stepping out of it appears to be Mitsumi, only now standing four-foot-seven-inches in height, sporting feathered angel wings in place of her fairy wings…and one-hundred percent naked.

Bardi: (blinks several times, trying to form words) M-Mitsumi…is that you?

Mitsumi: (speaks in a less child-like voice than before, annoyed and trying to cover herself) Of course it's me, you idiot! Now quit gawking and hand me a towel or something!

The author only has enough time to make a few more choked noises before his eyes promptly roll back in his head and he hits the wooden floor…and quite hard, one must admit.

Kara: (winces) Oooh, he's definitely gonna feel that later.

Rain: (hands Mitsumi a bathrobe) Oh dear… (turns towards camera and nervously laughs) As you can see, today's been quite eventful. (points a thumb towards the author's unconscious form) And I don't think he's going to come to for a while. So I think it's best if you go for now. Don't worry, you guys are always welcome to stop by. Maybe by the next time, he'll have something lengthier done.

Rain begins waving to the camera as it retreats, the other fairies (and, apparently, a now-angelic Mitsumi) joining in as our view returns outside, hopefully to return on a less…strange day.

*******End Omake*******

And lastly, here's a second omake, as written by my main pre-reader for this fic, Bagheera. I hope it makes you laugh as much as I did (which was a lot).

*******Omake #2!*******

"Oh? Please elaborate," Rei queried. "I wish to avoid confusion if at all possible."

"Uh...sure thing, Rei," Misato quickly recovered. She leered at Shinji and Asuka, deciding to throw the spotlight back onto her 'children'. "Maybe you two would like to fill us in on the specifics, hm?" she asked innocently.

Shinji and Asuka stared at one another. "Uh..."

"Specifically," Rei went on, "I am curious as to which sexual positions you employed. I would like to know which ones you found to be most effective."

Shinji gulped nervously. "Well, there was only the one time..."

Rei frowned. "I see," she said. "And what of alternate sexual techniques?"

"W-what do you mean?" Asuka asked nervously.

"Did you employ fellatio?"

"What! As if I'd service this idiot on my knees. No chance."

"I see. Cunnilingus?"

"That's disgusting." Misato and Val both raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

"Anal sex?"

"Disgusting _and_ unsanitary."

"Bondage?"

Asuka snorted. "As if he'd know what to do with me." Shinji looked like he was about to argue but gave up when the other women nodded sadly, unable to deny the extreme justice of Asuka's remark.

"What about toys?"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Massage?"

"No!"

"Paizuri?"

"I don't even know what that is!"

"I see," Rei said. She took a sip of her tea. "How boring."

Asuka's eyes widened and her mouth gaped, her face flushing dramatically before she turned and fixed Shinji with a baleful glare. The timid boy sank into the couch in abject humiliation. A moment later Asuka's hand shot out and grabbed the front of his shirt as she hauled him bodily up from the couch, dragging his protesting form toward her bedroom as the other assembled women looked on. Moments later the trio bore witness to a shockingly detailed auditory spectacle, composed of of Asuka's exhortations to Shinji to perform without complaint coupled with the boy's protests and cries of alarm. The women listened in silence, by turns laughing, wincing, and cocking their heads in puzzlement.

Presently Misato gave Rei a bemused smile and said "That was almost too easy."

Rei, serene as always, took another sip of her tea. "Yes," she agreed.

*******End Omake #2*******

Pre-read for this fic was done by Bagheera (who I feel should get co-writing credit for this one, considering the amount of editing/fixing/adding he did to it), Final Messenger, JimmyWolk, and xanderkh. Thanks again guys, you were all a big help..

For any of you who are new to the community, all of my older (2004-2006) works have undergone a small bit of tweaking (as of the 14th of June 2010). So go take a look, tell me what you think. And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way!

Until our paths next cross,**  
>-AngelNo13Bardiel-<strong>


End file.
